


The Silent Seas

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Fairytale/Supernatural [24]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Madoka learns that the ocean has many surprises.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Series: Fairytale/Supernatural [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768273
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	The Silent Seas

In her voyage to see the world Madoka became shipwrecked by a violent storm on an idyllic island. It was something out of a storybook, a place with plentiful fruits and fresh water. To her relief there was no catch to partaking in these organic treasures. Though one could conceivable live out their entire life here that was not an option for Madoka.

It took at least a week to build a new boat, one that could survive calm waters until she found a populated land. Her already long hair, uncut since she began her journey, grew to the back of her knees. Throughout her work and relaxation Madoka would repeat her childhood stories and what she had seen on her journey.

One morning she told herself the story of Cinderella. Over lunch she relayed a tale of haggling with a demon, fairy, and witch in that order and getting the best possible prices. At dinner she sang out the story of Momotaro.

When the air would pick up cold and foreboding at night, unbidden her mind would bring the story of Susanoo destroying Amaterasu’s palace, and the goddess fleeing in grief and terror to a cave.

It was a way to fight the loneliness. Her voice would’ve been lost otherwise. It was a way to remind herself that she existed.

When the boat was finished the sea surprised her once again. In the morning she spotted a sleek, purple tail stretched above the waves, caught in a thick fisherman’s net, thrashing to get it off. Madoka dove into the sea, and through the burning salt she could see a mermaid her age entangled in the ropes.

She grabbed hold of the mermaid’s arms and pulled her to shore. Madoka hurried to get something sharp to cut the mermaid out of the ropes, and with a few swipes the ropes came apart.

The mermaid stood, straightening out her blouse, and Madoka didn’t realize right away but the mermaid’s tail had transformed into legs when she was on the land. Her purple pants shimmered in the sun like scales, and it was as beautiful as a cluster of coral reefs.

Madoka met many through her travels but never a mermaid that could walk on land. She got out of her head when the mermaid-turned-girl spoke and offered her thanks and her name, Homura.

Madoka’s voice seemed to work again and she said her name.

From there they spoke for a long while. Madoka was enchanted by how Homura spoke, concise but warm and her words obviously picked to be as clear as water. They told each other of their adventures on land and sea. Madoka told her childhood stories.

Madoka was halfway through telling the story of how Amaterasu peeked out of the cave as the other gods and goddesses danced in a revel to coax her out when they realized how dark the sky was. They decided it was time to sleep and the two of them would leave in the morning.

When the morning light graced the island Madoka decided to cut her hair. It was a messy cut and she felt the hair tumble down her back. Homura helped her cut out the uneven ends.

When she was done she pushed her boat, filled with supplies, into the sea. Homura was by her side. Madoka watched Homura dive into the sea, and her legs merged into a tail.

Throughout the voyage their stories continued. Homura didn’t have an explanation as to why she could walk on land and sea, but didn’t question why it was like this. It was a gift to see the innards of land and the insides of the sea, and it would be foolish to question it if someone nearby wanted to take this gift.

Madoka in turn did know why she wanted to sail the seas. It was her mother’s fire and ambition and her father’s encouragement that nurtured this spirit within her.

Homura had told Madoka that she got caught in the net halfway away from a populated island and Homura led the way to this place. It was smooth sailing, and when they reached land Madoka went into the town to buy more supplies for a longer journey.

In-between haggling she reflected on this newfound feeling in her heart. She had been alone for a long while even before being shipwrecked and it went hand-in-hand with homesickness. It seemed loneliness had grown into her ribcage without her even knowing it; only dissolved when there was someone else in her life.

It was tentative steps. Something resembling friendship that was not quite tangible, they were still strangers, but Homura did not part when she was free from the net.

(And to Madoka’s heart which seemed to be afflicted by rapid beats and her stomach with restless butterflies it was an unexpected relief.)

The ending to the tale of Amaterasu, hidden in the cave in self-exile, came to the forefront of her mind as she began to leave with supplies. Amaterasu transfixed by her own reflection, out of the cave, and the way was sealed off. The gods and goddesses declared there could be no replacement for her.

Madoka thought that she had left a cold and dreary cave to walk in the sun. She hurried down to the beach.

She found Homura waiting there, sitting in the sand. She looked content under the sun and her smile grew wider when she spotted Madoka. Madoka smiled back.

Their story had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say the frame of reference for this fic's inspiration is, "I like the fairy tale AU in a vague time period." In addition, this particular Amaterasu story is one of my favorites.


End file.
